Lost Heart
by SquidbaggerOfWoomyAndNgyesness
Summary: Set after KHIII. Hayner, Pence, and Olette's day at the Twilight Town beach get's ruined by a Heartless invasion.


Hayner, Pence, and Olette were enjoying themselves at the Twilight Town beach, after finally having saved up enough munny for tickets and finding the opportunity to go. Some of their other friends, such as Roxas, Xion, Lea, and Isa, couldn't make it, so it was just the three for the day. They were also the only ones on the beach, which they found both nice and unusual.

While Hayner and Pence had come in swimming suits that they had put their clothing over and just took off before having fun, Olette had done the same, but had also brought a sunhat and her purse, which she had made sure was stocked with enough munny for herself and the boys to enjoy themselves. She was just finishing up a pretzel she had bought when a strong wind blew in and clouds quickly covered the sky. Olette shivered from the sudden change in temperature and wrapped her arms around her chest, while Hayner and Pence were surprised by the water suddenly turning cold. The two scrambled out of the water and approached Olette, who was standing up and sliding her normal clothing back over her swimsuit. The boys promptly proceeded to do the same.

"What's going on?" Hayner asked.

Olette shivered.

"I'm not sure. Everything just got dark all the sudden. Something doesn't seem right." Olette replied.

Just then, the three saw some malicious yellow eyes appear nearby. They soon rose, revealing them to belong to Shadow Heartless.

"Heartless!" Hayner shouted.

The Shadow Heartless approached them and immediately jumped to attack with killing intent. However, Olette remembered how Xolette, and to an extent herself, could use Soul Eater. Closing her eyes, Olette concentrated and managed to summon Soul Eater in a flash of darkness. The girl gave a cry and slashed her blade at the Shadow Heartless just about to claw at her, killing it instantly. She proceeded to fight off the rest of the Heartless attacking them and sighed before turning back to Hayner and Pence.

"You boys alright?" Olette asked.

Pence nodded, his eyes lowering down to Soul Eater in Olette's hand.

"Yeah. Thank you, Olette. I didn't realize you could still use that thing." Pence replied.

Olette brought Soul Eater up to look at it.

"Me neither. I just remembered how Xolette could use it, so I figured I could too. I must still have a lingering trace of darkness in me." Olette replied.

Just then, more Heartless appeared. Along with Shadow Heartless, there were also more powerful breeds of Heartless, such as Soldier and Large Belly Heartless. A Soldier Heartless lunged at Olette from behind. The girl was too slow to notice and she blocked with her arm, only to cry in pain as sharp claws tore through her flesh. She started to bleed profusely and quickly brought down the Shadow Heartless with Soul Eater, before dodging another incoming attack.

"There's too many of them. We have to retreat." Xolette said.

Hayner nodded.

"Back to the train station!" Hayner ordered.

The other two nodded, and the three started running off of the beach. Whatever Heartless was in their way, Olette would kill with Soul Eater as they ran. The three reached the train station, where a train was already parked.

"We're almost there! Just right over there!" Olette shouted.

But just as they approached the train, the ground gave way at Olette's feet. With a cry of terror, the brunette felt herself sinking into what appeared to be a pool of darkness that had materialised from out of nowhere around her.

"Olette!" Hayner shouted.

He attempted to go back for her, but a swarm of Heartless appeared and stood in front of him, as if purposefully trying to block him and the others off from Olette. The girl herself dropped Soul Eater to the ground in front of her and attempted to struggle free. She tugged and pulled hard at her trapped legs with her arms, to no avail. But then the sinking feeling stopped halfway, right at her knee level. And that was much worse, as she was now helpless against most attacks even with Soul Eater. She stared up at the Heartless, her eyes mixed with fear and anger. They seemed to really be staring at her hungrily at the moment, and that really made her uncomfortable and afraid.

 _"Such strength within yourself."_ a raspy voice said.

 _"You are... a special one, aren't you?"_ another raspy voice asked.

Olette's eyes widened in surprise and she gaped in shock.

 _"Can I... understand them?"_ Olette wondered.

The Heartless didn't change their stance towards her.

 _"Your heart is strong with the light."_ a third raspy voice said.

 _"Give us the pleasure of taking it away?"_ a fourth raspy voice asked.

Olette whimpered slightly as she felt one of the Heartless come into contact with her back. As it did so, a strange feeling started to go through her entire body. It felt like a vacuum was sucking out her heart, like a part of her was being ripped away. And all of the sudden, Olette started to feel weak. Her strength had been drained, even though she did not exert herself that much. She was tired enough to not even care about the pool of darkness disappearing, which set loose her legs and caused her to tumble to the ground.

"Olette!" Pence cried.

Olette felt the pain of the impact, but felt no emotion to acknowledge it. And then she realised with a small gasp that she couldn't feel anything. She couldn't express any emotion whatsoever.

"D-Did he..." Olette asked softly.

All at once, her arms and legs felt numb, and her muscles and bones felt like jelly. The Heartless blocking her from her friends dispensed, and Hayner and Pence ran over to Olette.

"Olette!" Hayner shouted.

He and Pence helped Olette to get onto her feet. But even when she was back up and even with her friends' support, Olette could feel her body leaning sideways quickly, threatening to collapse onto the ground again.

"W-What's goin' o-on? Am I... losin' it again? Is Xolette reformin' again?" Olette asked absentmindedly.

She was unknowingly beginning to lose consciousness. Her vision was getting blurry and her head was starting to throb.

"It's alright, Olette. You're going to be fine. We'll get you help." Pence said.

But with every second that went by, Olette became much weaker than before. But she couldn't care about it. She couldn't when she had no emotion to convey through her facial features. Before Pence or Hayner could open their mouths and say anything else, Olette suddenly began to glow a yellowish-white hue. Her two friends were taken back by the event. And although Olette couldn't feel emotion and started to feel her energy fading, she managed a small smile and was able to muster up enough strength to talk one last time.

"C-Calm down, you two. I-I lost my h-heart, but d-don't worry about t-that. F-Find Xolette at the mansion. I-I'll still be here, but as a N-Nobody." Olette said.

"Oh! Oh…" Pence said, feeling quite foolish.

"Right. You'll be a Nobody." Hayner muttered.

"Y-Yep. S-See ya soon, boys." Olette rasped.

Her eyes closed automatically and she went limp, her body exploding into a thousand orbs of light that dispersed into the wind. And she knew no more.


End file.
